BEHIND THE CHAT - we love you, himchan!
by endlessong
Summary: Ketika semua member mengungkapkan confession tentang seberapa mereka menyayangi seorang Kim Himchan. Bagaimana reaksi Himchan? A B.A.P (banghim/bangchan slight daejae) fanfic. rnr?
behind the scene - we love you, himchan!

summary: ketika semua member mengungkapkan confession tentang seberapa mereka menyayangi himchan. bagaimana reaksi himchan?

.

Sore itu setelah Himchan berbicara dengan staff nuna, Himchan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Youngjae sedang menangis. Himchan menanyakan sebabnya namun Youngjae menolak untuk menjawabnya. Sembari menenangkan Youngjae, Himchan melihat ponselnya yang berisi banyak sekali notifikasi dari grup chat mereka—melihat apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh member lain di group chat mereka. Saat membacanya, sesekali Himchan tersenyum karena perkataan mereka masing-masing, khususnya Yongguk dan Daehyun. Sejujurnya, Himchan tidak pernah menganggap jokes mengenai berat badannya itu dengan serius, namun Himchan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena berat badannyalah yang menyebabkan fans bertikai, dan menyebabkan orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi seperti ini

"Oh Youngjae-yaa, Bbang mengatakan bahwa Daehyun baik baik saja. Dia sebentar lagi akan membawa Daehyun kesini" Himchan mengusap punggung Youngjae dengan lembut, lalu merangkulnya "Daehyun, Bbang dan aku baik-baik saja, Youngjae. Sudah jangan habiskan waktumu untuk menangis seperti ini"

"Himchan h-hyung..." Youngjae akhirnya menatap hyung yang duduk disampingnya—yang masih setia dengan senyuman manisnya disana "Kau taukan aku dan yang lain sangat menyayangimu?"

"Tidak tau, kalian tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, Hahaha" Himchan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu mengacak rambut Youngjae "Sudah cuci mukamu dulu sana. Kita akan makan-makan di sini, bisakah kau sekalian ijin pada staff untuk memakai satu ruang latihan untuk kita makan? Aku akan memesan sesuatu dulu"

Youngjae akhirnya menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ketika Himchan ingin menelpon call-center delivery tempat makanan kesukaannya, tiba-tiba beberapa pop-up chat muncul di ponselnya

bbang: himchan-ah

bbang: aku dan daehyun sudah membeli banyak makanan

bbang: aku juga sudah belikan beberapa botol soju

bbang: dan cola untuk junhong

bbang: 15 menit lagi kami sampai

bbang: dan satu lagi

bbang: jangan lupakan ini

bbang: aku

bbang: menyayangimu

bbang: sangat

Himchan tersenyum lagi, Bbangnya sudah mulai belajar untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya ternyata

"Oh hyung, Daehyun menchatku dia sudah membeli makanan. Kau masih ingin menambahkannya?" Youngjae—yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi mendatangi Himchan yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya saat ini

"Menurutmu? Bbang juga juga mengatakan padaku kalau mereka sudah membeli banyak makanan—"

"—HYUNGDEEEEEUUUUULLL~~"

Junhong tiba-tiba memecah suasana hening ts building dengan berteriak dan merangkul Youngjae. Hal itu membuat Youngjae tersenyum, lalu mengacak surai hitam si maknae. Jongup yang menyusul dibelakang Junhong langsung berjalan kearah Himchan—dan menatap Himchan dengan wajah datar-khas-jongup seperti biasanya

"Oh Himchan hyung, gwenchanayo? Tadi di chat aku baca kau sedang mengobrol dengan staff nuna karena masalah ini" Jongup bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar serius

"Gwenchana, justru aku mengkhawatirkan kalian karena hal ini" Himchan tersenyum miris mengingat bahwa semua member mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan hari ini "Aku baik baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"

"Oh Himchan hyung, aku sudah bilang pada staff untuk meminjamkan kita satu ruang latihan. Kita bisa memakainya untuk makan bersama" Youngjae tersenyum sembari merangkul Himchan dan Junhong yang ada disamping kanan dan kirinya

Tak lama setelah itu, Daehyun dan Yongguk datang dengan membawa beberapa kardus makanan serta beberapa plastik berisi soju dan cola. Himchan sedikit miris saat melihat wajah Daehyun yang terlihat bloated—yang merupakan efek setelah menangis lama. Untuk memberikan energi positif, Himchan tersenyum dan datang merangkul Daehyun—yang tangannya penuh dengan plastik itu

"Daehyunnieee membawa banyak barang? Mau ku bantuu?~" Himchan mengambil beberapa kantung plastik yang ada di tangan Daehyun "Baik sekali dongsaengku satu ini telah membelikan semuanya. Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau tersenyum, Jung"

Perlahan Daehyun mengembangkan senyumnya karena melihat Himchan yang sangat ceria hari ini. Daehyun senang karena hyungnya yang satu ini tidak selemah yang dibayangkannya. Daehyun juga senang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hyungnya masih bisa tersenyum walaupun dirinya tau Himchan sedang terluka karena masalah ini. Daehyun bertekad untuk menghibur hyungnya hari ini

"Belikan? Yang ada kau harus menggantinya hyung. Ini tidak gratis tauuu~" Daehyun melempar jokesnya dengan santai, membuat member lain tertawa atas kalimatnya tersebut

"Ayo ke ruang latihan sekarang, Himchan hyung tidak boleh masuk sebelum membayar belanjaan Bang hyung dan Daehyun. Hahaha~" Youngjae menambahkan pernyataan Daehyun dan membuat member lain tertawa juga

Akhirnya Youngjae melangkah menuju ruang latihan diikuti dengan Daehyun yang merangkulnya dari belakang, Junhong dan Jongup juga mengikuti kedua hyungnya yang sudah berjalan didepannya dan terlihat sedang membicarakan game yang baru saja Junhong beli. Sedangkan Himchan terlihat mendekati Yongguk dan mengambil beberapa kardus pizza dan honey chicken yang ada di tangannya—untuk membantu Yongguk membawa makanan-makanan itu. Tak lupa, Himchan juga memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Yongguk untuk menandakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja

"Kau baik baik saja kan?" Yongguk bertanya pada Himchan dengan wajah seriusnya "Aku benar-benar khawatir, Kim"

"Berlebihan. Aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Himchannie"

"Hm?"

"Kau taukan... Kalau aku menyayangimu?—" Yongguk lagi-lagi mengatakan hal ini pada Himchan, membuat Himchan akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama Yongguk mengungkapkan hal itu padanya.

"—A, maksudku, yang lain juga menyayangimu. Maksudku aku menyayangimu begitu juga dengan yang lain" Yongguk meneruskan kalimatnya, membuat Himchan tertawa karena tingkah awkward Yongguk saat ini

"Ternyata kau belum banyak berubah, Bbang. Kau masih sulit untuk mengungkapkan hal yang berhubungan dengan hal ini. Hahahaha"

Akhirnya Himchan mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk kedalam ruang latihan yang dimaksud Youngjae tadi—bersama Yongguk tentunya

.

"Ayoooo makaan semuanyaa"

"Selamat makannn semuaa"

"Uwaaa aku lapaaar hyungdeeeul~ aku akan makan dengan baik~"

Setelah mereka duduk melingkar, Daehyun mengambil beberapa buah honey chicken dan memakannya dengan lahap. Daehyun juga tak henti mengapresiasi satu demi satu makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya dan selalu mendapat celaan dari Youngjae karena tingkah berlebihannya. Jongup dan Junhong tak berhenti mengomentari bentuk makanannya—yang terkadang bentuknya terlihat seperti benda lain yang ada didalam imajinasi mereka berdua. Himchan tersenyum melihat dongsaeng-dongsaeng kesayangannya yang sudah lebih baik keadaannya dibandingkan beberapa jam lalu. Saat pikirannya sedang melayang memikirkan member lain, tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang memegang tangannya sangat erat—dan orang itu adalah Bang Yongguk

"O-oh.. W-wae Bbang?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku perlu melakukannya" Yongguk tersenyum teduh sambil menatap namja berparas cantik yang ada disampingnya "Sudah merasa baikan setelah melihat mereka tidak menangis lagi?"

"Ndee, terima kasih sudah menjaga Daehyun dengan baik Bbang" Himchan tersenyum karena perlakuan manis Yongguk terhadapnya kali ini

"Ya hyungdeul, bisakah kalian ingat disini masih ada kita berempat? Hahaha" Youngjae tertawa menyela kegiatan Yongguk dan Himchan saat itu

"Apa kau iri dengan mereka babyyy?~ Kau juga bisa melakukannya denganku jika kau mauu" Daehyun mencubit pipi Youngjae dan kemudian menggenggam tangan milik Youngjae dengan erat. Hal-hal itu sukses membuat Youngjae blushing dan melempar tatapan "apasih-yang-kau-mau" namun dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan

"Youngjae hyung lucu sekali jika wajahnya memerah seperti itu, seperti kepiting rebuuuus~" Junhong tiba-tiba berbicara dengan wajah polosnya, membuat semua hyungnya tertawa menanggapinya

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang mulai confession time kita untuk Himchan? Kalian bisa ungkapkan apa saja untuk Himchan, dan pujian untuknya juga" Yongguk membuka pembicaraan mereka, membuat yang lainnya mengangguk bersemangat sambil mengunyah makanannya masing-masing

Kecuali Himchan yang terlihat tidak setuju

"Bbaaang, aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu melakuan ini semua padaku. Sungguh" Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan tak setujunya

"Ani, ani. Kita harus melakukannya untukmu hyuuung, inikan acaramu dan harus ada hal special yang kita lakukan untukmu" Daehyun menambahkan pernyataan Yongguk sebelumnya "Ayolah hyuung mauya? Aku rasa banyak hal yang ingin diucapkan oleh member lain padamu"

"Ahahaha paling satu-satunya yang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya hanya Junhong dan pasti dia akan menyuruhku untuk tidak memandangnya sinis lagi saat dirinya sedang bersama Bbang" Himchan tertawa dan membuat member lain ikut tertawa sambil menatap Junhong

"Ani, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu yang lain juga Himchannie hyuuung" Junhong mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah meminum cola yang dibelikan khusus untuk dirinya "Boleh aku mulai sekarang, boleh yaaa?"

"Ndeee Junhong-ah, ucapkan saja" Yongguk tersenyum dengan heavenly smilenya, dan membuat Junhong menggumam "Yes!" dengan volume suara yang tidak terlalu besar—pertanda senang

"Unggg Himchannie hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu. Walaupun aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya dan walaupun aku tau kau hanya menyayangi Bang hyung. Tapi terima kasih telah menemaniku disaat saat sulitku saat trainee, dan aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Jongup hyung. A—ah, apa yang kukatakan" Junhong terlihat berpikir karena kata-katanya terdengar sangat amburudul "Akuuu, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik. Tapi intinya aku menyayangimu Himchan hyunggieee"

Junhong mengakhiri confessionnya dengan melukiskan sebuah senyuman polos diwajahnya yang membuat Himchan tersentuh. Seketika pikirannya melayang pada saat-saat dirinya menemukan kenyataan bahwa Junhong sangat menderita karena trainee di usianya yang sangat muda. Hal ini membuat Junhong tidak mengerti bagaimana cara bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Kenyataan itu membuat Himchan sedikit tersenyum getir mengingat betapa sulitnya masa-masa itu dan membuat hyung-hyungnya iba terutama Youngjae dan Yongguk

"Ndee Junhong-ah, gomawo. Kau harus bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan baik kedepannya. Hyung akan mensupportmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Fighting!" Himchan menanggapi Junhong dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya

"Jaaa, siapa selanjutnya? Bolehkah aku ungkapkan confessionku sekarang?" Daehyun mengakhiri confession Junhong pada Himchan dengan meminta bagiannya

"Selanjutnya biarkan Jongup yang melakukannya. Kita lakukan berdasarkan umur" Yongguk angkat bicara lagi, membuat Daehyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghitung kapan bagiannya—berarti masih 2 orang lagi setelah ini

"Ah jadi ini giliranku? Aku tidak tau bisa melakukannya atau tidak karena aku terlalu sering bersamanya dan terlalu tau bagaimana Himchan hyung. Hahaha" Jongup tertawa karena kalimatnya sendiri

"Himchannie hyung, aku senang sekali memiliki hyung sepertimu karena kau sangat baik, kau selalu mentraktir aku makanan dan kau tidak pernah meminta balasannya. Aku senang sekali dengan seluruh bentuk perhatianmu padaku selama ini. Walaupun terkadang kau mengesalkan hyung. Hehe" Jongup menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal—agak takut dengan kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan "Ungg, Himchannie hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu, lebih tepatnya, aku dan yang lain sangat menyayangimu dan semoga kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagi kami, menjadi visual, prankster sekaligus hyung terbaik bagiku. Bisakan kau terus begitu? Hehe"

Himchan menahan air matanya saat Jongup mengakhiri kalimatnya. Sungguh, dibandingkan dengan dongsaengnya yang lain, Jonguplah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Jongup yang selalu mendengarkan semua cerita Himchan dan member lainnya. Himchan tersenyum mengingat betapa berhati malaikatnya dongsaengnya yang satu ini

"Aku juga menyayangimu Jonguba. Aku sangaaaat menyayangimu. Tetaplah jadi dongsaeng terbaikku dan jangan sia siakan investasiku padamu karena investasiku sudah terlalu banyak untukmu dalam hal makanan, baju, game dan segalanya. Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik"

Semua member tertawa lepas lagi karena pernyataan Himchan

"Tunggu, aku jadi sadar sesuatu" Tiba-tiba Himchan melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi "Jika ini tergantung pada urutan umur, aku akan mendengar confession Bbang terakhir? Tidak asik sekali"

"Memang kenapa kalau Yongguk hyung terakhir? Jangan berharap Yongguk hyung akan mengeluarkan banyak kalimat untukmu. Hahaha" Youngjae akhirnya sudah kembali pada moodnya untuk melempar jokesnya pada Himchan, membuat Himchan tertawa sangat lepas karena hal itu

"Siapa tau saja dia mau mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta padaku! Kalian bisanya sirik saja. Huuu~~" Himchan menjawab apa yang dilontarkan Youngjae

"Oh ya, ini giliranku kan? Aku tidak akan berlama-lama untuk hyung kesayanganku satu ini" Youngjae menatap Himchan serius—berusaha untuk serius lebih tepatnya "Aku menyayangimu, Himchannie hyung. Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan tetap menjadi seorang Kim Himchan yang menyenangkan. Sepertinya aku selesai sampai disini. Hehe"

"Uuh-uh uri Youngjae takut menangiss~ Youngjae babooo~" Daehyun mengejek Youngjae yang dinilai terlalu cepat mengakhiri confessionnya karena takut menangis lagi

"Pfttt kau tidak akan bisa lebih baik dari aku, Jung! Lihat saja nanti" Youngjae memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Pasalnya, tebakan Daehyun sangat tepat dan membuat Youngjae malu karena hal itu

"Ahhh aku hampir lupa, ini bagianku kan? Aku tidak mau membuat Himchan hyung menunggu confession Bang hyung terlalu lama" Daehyun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kekehan khasnya "Aku senang memilikimu hyung, aku sangat senang. Maksudku, tidak ada hyung yang seperfect dirimu. Kau adalah hyungku, orangtuaku, teman sepermainanku, kau adalah segalanya untukku. Terima kasih telah menjadi Kim Himchan kesayangan kami semua, Kim Himchan kesayangan babyz, dan khususnya Kim Himchan kesayanganku. Tetaplah menjadi strong-chan, hyung. Aku juga minta maaf karena mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya aku ucapkan didepan babyz, dan membuat dirimu tertekan karena keadaan ini. Tapi percayalah hyung, kami akan selalu menolongmu untuk keluar dari masa burukmu. Kami, dan khususnya aku sangat menyayangimu"

Himchan tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi sekarang. Keadaannya menjadi sendu lagi saat semuanya melihat Himchan mulai menangis. Yongguk yang duduk disebelah Himchan akhirnya mengelus punggung Himchan dengan lembut saat melihat Himchan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Dari semua dongsaengnya, Daehyunlah yang termudah untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tertata dengan sangat baik seperti ini. Daehyun juga salah satu teman sepermainan favoritenya karena selera jokes mereka sama. Selain itu, Daehyun juga sangat pandai menghidupkan suasana dan Himchan suka berada disekitarnya

"Aku sudah bilang apakan, aku akan lebih baik dari Youngjae untuk mengatakan ini. Hahaha"

Tanpa disadari Daehyun juga kembali meneteskan air matanya saat tertawa. Antara sakit melihat keadaan Himchan, kesal pada dirinya telah membuat Himchan sedih, serta senang dan bahagia karena telah mengungkapkan semuanya. Daehyun menghapus air matanya dengan cepat menggunakan lengannya, lalu berusaha memberikan senyum termanisnya pada semua member

"Jaaa, ayo lanjutkan ke bagian Bang hyung. Aku yakin Himchan hyung sangat menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Bang hyung. Hehehe" Daehyun meyakinkan member lain bahwa dirinya baik baik saja dengan kembali terkekeh saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Himchan juga tersenyum sambil berusaha menghapus jejak airmatanya

"Aku kira bagianku akan besok. Aku tidak berekspetasi kalau kalian akan mengungkapkannya sependek ini" Yongguk terlihat sedikit berpikir setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Bolehkah aku meminta Himchan berdiri dulu?"

"Ndeee Bang hyung silahkan, memangnya kau ingin melakukan ap—ASTAGA BANG HYUNG KAU AKAN MEMBUAT HIMCHAN HYUNG MATI MUDA JIKA BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU"

Daehyun terkejut saat Yongguk—yang meminta Himchan berdiri tadi-memeluk Himchan dari belakang sekarang. Yongguk juga menyenderkan dagunya di pundak Himchan yang membuat Himchan bungkam seribu bahasa. Pikiran Himchan melayang pada sikap-sikap dingin yang selama ini Yongguk keluarkan untuknya dan member lain, sudah sejak lama Yongguk tidak memeluknya selembut dan senyaman ini, sudah sangat lama

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulang ini dua, dua setengah apalagi tiga kali, Himchannie. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik" Yongguk mempererat pelukannya pada Himchan saat itu, membuat Himchan akhirnya ikut memegang kedua tangan Yongguk yang melingkar di pinggangnya

"Kim Himchan, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan sangat menyayangimu. Bisakah kau jangan bersedih? Aku sakit melihatmu sedih seperti ini. Kita akan selesaikan masalah kita bersama-sama. Maafkan aku juga untuk perkataanku beberapa waktu lalu, Kim. Kau sangat cantik, kau cantik dengan tampilan apapun karena kau sangat sempurna. Dan kesempurnaanmu adalah hal yang membuatku sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga minta maaf atas perilakuku kemarin. Himchannie, saranghae"

Yongguk tersenyum dengan heavenly smilenya dan berakhir dengan mencium pipi kiri Himchan. Seketika Himchan merasakan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutnya saat ini. Yongguk benar-benar bisa membuatnya merasakan hal menyenangkan dan diluar dugaannya. Saat Yongguk ingin melepaskan pelukannya, Himchan menahan kedua tangan Yongguk—meminta Yongguk untuk tetap memeluknya

"Dunia hanya milik hyungnim line saat ini~~~" Daehyun berdiri dari tempatnya lalu memeluk Himchan dari depan "Aku, Yongguk hyung dan yang lainnya sangat menyayangimu hyung, sungguh"

Setelah Daehyun berdiri, member lain pun ikut berdiri juga. Youngjae memeluk Himchan dari samping kanannya, dan Jongup dari sisi samping yang lainnya. Sedangkan Junhong memeluk dari belakang tubuh Yongguk. Mereka melakukan sebuah grup hug yang sangat mengharukan di akhir confession mereka semua tentang seberapa besar mereka menyayangi seorang Kim Himchan. Himchan yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Daehyun mulai menangis lagi. Dia memiliki satu keluarga yang sangat memperhatikannya, satu team yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkan bisa menjadi satu keluarga. Keluarga keduanya untuk selamanya

"Ya-ya Himchan hyung kenapa kau menangis lagi! Ayolah jangan menangis lagi kau punya kita semua disini~" Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua pipi Himchan "Jika kau menangis seperti ini maka aku yang akan jadi visualnya hyuung, bukan kau. Hahaha"

Himchan akhirnya tersenyum lagi lalu menoyor kepala Daehyun sambil menggumamkan kata-kata "sialan kau" yang membuat member lain tertawa. Setelah acara berpelukan mereka, Daehyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara makan-makannya dengan kembali duduk didepan makanan dan minuman yang tersisa—yang diikuti dengan member lain juga. Mereka berempat berakhir dengan rebutan honey chicken yang hanya tinggal 3 potong di dalam kardusnya tersebut dan membuat suasana menjadi gaduh kembali

Semua sibuk bersama makanan dan minuman yang masih tersisa, kecuali Yongguk dan Himchan yang masih belum mau beranjak dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri setelah berpelukan tadi

"Kau ternyata telah sedikit berubah" Himchan memulai perbicangan diantara mereka yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat "Tapi tak apa, a-aku menyukai segala tentangmu, Bbang"

"Jangan banyak menangis. Aku tidak mau wajah visualmu luntur hanya karena menangis dan membuat ketampanan B.A.P berkurang sekitar... 80%?" Yongguk lagi-lagi memegang tangan Himchan dengan sangat erat "Kim Himchanku harus kuat, Kim Himchanku tidak boleh cengeng karena hal seperti ini"

Karena member lain terlihat sedang membelakangi Yongguk dan Himchan sambil sibuk berebut makanan, kali ini Himchan memberanikan diri untuk mencium pipi kiri Yongguk, dan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Yongguk—membuat Yongguk menatap wajah cantik Himchan dengan heavenly smilenya

"Bbaaaang~ aku sangat menyayangi member lain, aku menyayangi semuanya. Tapi dari kelimanya, You're the one i love the most" Himchan tersenyum disela omongannya "Saranghae, Bang Yongguk. Aku sangat mencintaimu~"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan kecupan manis Yongguk di pucuk kepala Himchan

.

AAAAAAAA

apakah ini masuk dalam hitungan fluff? tapi ringan adem adem banget yaaaa? aku selalu suka ff bap yang fluff dan ringan. karena sekalinya baca yang konflik selalu spot jantung (?) kadangan kagetnya ampe 3 hari (?)

anyway pls hit my dm on twitter/instagram: himjja for ff request or bap chit-chat (wink)

anyway, cheers (love)


End file.
